1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an apparatus for controlling a battery pack and an energy storage system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
As issues on environmental destruction and natural resource depletion have grown, battery power storage and how to efficiently use stored power are drawing more attention from the research community. Also, renewable energy sources that do not cause environmental pollution during power generation generally require battery storage because of their inherently intermittent qualities. An energy storage system connects a renewable energy generator, a rechargeable battery that can be selectively charged and discharged, and a power system or load, and much research has been directed to controlling the large numbers of battery cells required for many high power applications.